Talk:Battlefield 3: Armored Kill
M14 EMB Where did the info on this gun come from? Alex T Snow 05:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) The gameplay video shows player first shooting with a SMAW and then swithing to a rifle equiped with M145 scope. The rifle: - Has slimmer profile than EMR - Has different dust cover on the barrel (atleast to me it looks like its different) - Has 20 rounder magazine - Seem to be fired more rapidly - Having slimmer barrel area in general Somewhere around 1 minute in this vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wapDDxuvhCg&feature=plcp -- 06:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Well it does have 20 rounds and is in the Engie kit, but I can't really tell anything else for sure with a video of that quality :/ Weird, at any rate. Alex T Snow 23:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Blackhawk Helo Can we asume that the blackhawk will be in this dlc? It is in the cover after all with the sprut. Discuss I hope so, the BlackHawk would be awesome to fly. I love the BlackHawk and the way you can control choppers in BF3. I think it will be maybe one of the unlockable vehicles but it has to be in AK. Why else should they put it on the cover when it wont be in the game? 08:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) The UH-60 has been in BF3 promo art and the main screen but its never in game.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 08:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Are there new weapons with this pack? It says 5 new assignments, and so far assignments are for weapons, or are these for vehicle unlocks now? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) M14 EBR is currently an engineer gun.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 02:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) upcoming assignments there won't be any new guns on this dlc, 5 new vehicle unlocks for base game tho Vehicle lower for consoles Does anyone think vehicles in this dlc will be cut down a bit for consoles? for example in this sexy trailer it shows the map is able to have the jets, scout helis, attack helis and the ac130; does anyone think for consoles they might remove one of them (for example only jets, attack helis and ac130, no scout); i really hope this doesnt happen it would really ruin it for me :/ 11:42, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. But AK will be not as exciting as on PC because we can only have 24 players per server (btw I hope they increase the number to minimum 32 players), PC users can play with up to 63 other guys... The only advantage on consoles will be that there's always a vehicle for everyone 08:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I think they'll just add one to four air vehicle (Scout chopper, attack and two jets) and three to four ground vehicles, hence why I might skip this DLC But time will tell.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 08:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Base game unlocks? I do not have the PS3 version, but I am wondering if anyone yet knows about the 5 base game unlocks? If so, should they be added to the page? 02:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ''People. ''There is a Traitor in our midst. I don't know if anyone noticed, but this Page, and Back to Karkand, have had all Information removed from them. We must find this Man, and make him pay! Dannylaz (talk) 09:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC)